User talk:Mugiwara Franky
Archives: 1, 2 Admiral names Kuzan and Borsalino are their real names. Admiral (taisho) is a rank, and Aokiji/Kizaru are titles. It makes absolutely no sense to put their titles as their real names and their real names as their epithets. That's like saying "Name: Mugiwara Taisho. Epithet: Monkey D. Luffy" Kaidou 03:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Fdcastro This guy has had warnings about his images. MF, can you go through everything he has uploaded and axe the dodgey stuff? He has been guilty of uploading fanart, in one form or another. He uploaded tons of Gifs and added them to pages. Its beginning to seem he is using us as a host for images. Often he replaces good images with crappy ones as well when he does upload the non-rule breaking ones. Its got to the point where we've now got to put our foot down on this guy and stop him. Most of the images he uploads aren't even on pages. Also he just about never makes a normal edit, all his edits involve uploading images onto a page. While we're on the subject of images, MF, we've got 100+ images without pages. Can you loose a lot of the uneeded ones please? --One-Winged Hawk 08:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) What about him uploading pictures from a manga that is translated in spanish? Those pictures ticks me off a bit. Joekido 04:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, we an English wikia so its natural to have an english translation. The only other language you should find on this site is (off their talk pages were people can talk in their native language) Japanese. Don't be annoyed at it though Joekido, just tell the guy off, remove the image and have done with it. :Yeah, whatever the case may be though, he hasn't uploaded more images yet so everything fine. Its the copyright images and the fanart which tick me off (the fanart especially since I've experienced being in the middle of a Japanese Vs English fan fight before over that). Those spannish translations don't deserve punishment, but now he has been told and it is in our rules... Next time he does it its strike 2 of 3. :-/ :God, this is a bigger mess then the youtube thing. --One-Winged Hawk 07:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Fdcastro does from time to time upload some decent stuff. The spanish scanlations are pretty much on the same level as the english ones depending on the pics presented. It's when Fdcastro does things like he image overloading and replacing good pics that's the problem.Mugiwara Franky 06:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Argh! You know... There is a French site out there with a load of scretches for the image they use to take all image from, whatever they are called. Those images Fdcastro uploaded... Came off that site and it is well known. MF, that guy is going to get us into trouble at this rate. I recon every image he has uploaded has come off of fansites and sooner ro later one of those guys is going to have a go at us. Is there anything we can do about this? -_-' --One-Winged Hawk 18:31, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Permanent Ban Joekido 01:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I had my suspicions since the first upload he did... I was waiting for him to mess up and get caught out. Hence forth why the Spannish previously. He messed up. Now we can act upon him. I've already checked out the site, the scans are identical. Its not like he took the book they came out of and rescanned it. He took it from the site. --One-Winged Hawk 06:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::For those intereasted, he gave it away because of the titles the images carried were in sequence... The ones that weren't had names only someone from a fansite would use, coded file names, etc. Normally, we'd give it the name it had if it came off the vid we took it from or one linked to what it represent if we had renamed it. The other thing that gave it away was the wikipedia steal, sadly they count as free images for all to use and I couldn't do nothing this. And there was the stealing of gifs from Arlong Park forums people had used for sigs and fanart stealing. But those were removed for another reason. ::But there is only one site out there with these on... :-/ ::The only problem now since he has been caught, we've got to sit down and go over ALL of his images and decide what to do about them. --One-Winged Hawk 06:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Umm, can you provide a link to the said site so I can see and compare. I can't see the problem if I don't know where to look.Mugiwara Franky 06:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll have to refind it again. You might not get the URL until this evening... Sorry. I usually only find it by chance. XD --One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay... Found the site... Its changed. None of those cells from the anime are there anymore. I'm kicking the wall hard. I've caught the guy, I know he is STEALING images off of sites. But the site that they came from, I can't find them on. I presume he has taken them from a secondary source then. ::::You could say I'm angry right now. Now I know he is doing it, I'll bust him if its the last thing I do here. Its driving me mad now. The only thing I can think of is that I've got the wrong French site and there is one simulair to this, but this one rings a bell (different layout, exactly the same content, just updated). --One-Winged Hawk 16:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Considering Fdcastro hasn't been since the above comments about that French site... I must have been correct, huh? He was doing 4 images every other day on average and it hs been at least 4 or 5 days since. This actuauly annoys me because I have to end the hunt here. Now back to orginal problem... So what happens with FDcastro's images? Do we leave be or remove an suspected ones? ^_- --One-Winged Hawk 22:45, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Some can be allowed but some can't be.Mugiwara Franky 09:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) He's umm starting to do it again... If anyone feels the need to express their feelings about this or anything else he does in the future, can you guys take it to his talk page. I'm not sure he gets what's going on with all of us talking behind his back.Mugiwara Franky 05:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Evidence for: Uploaded information from French site (unfortunatly they don't host it anymore), seen uploading images from wikipedia (not a voilation of rules unless the copyright says their for wikipedia only use), uploaded fanart, uploaded animated gifs from Arlong Park. :Evidence against: No solid proof, a lot of misses on proving and nothing that is confirmed. :I note from his contributions, Fdcastro has yet to talk to us. He did try and edit but got things wrong and they had to be reverted. The edits since have been to put images on the pages. We've left notes on his user page on other things but he doesn't reply to them. Part of me wonders if its wise to just ask him if he is or isn't and get an explaination as to the source of his images if possible. :If he doesn't reply when he next logs in... Then we have another problem to solve. But the longer we leave this the worst it gets. --One-Winged Hawk 07:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, no reply from Fdcastro and more uploads. Been trying to find the site the logo on this picture belongs wth. Its been on SEVERAL of his pictures, however... All I get is Nintendo "Game & watch" sites when I look up the logos text of "Game Watch". This is the only led I have at the mo. Its on the Robin page one too. --One-Winged Hawk 10:35, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Welcomes and Monaco menus Hey there!, I'm Phillip, a Wikia Helper with a focus on the Entertainment wiki sites. This is a great wiki, you guys have done an excellent job with it. Anyways, I wanted to point out a couple things that would further improve the site; first off, I noticed you guys don't do welcomes. This is an extremely important thing to do on any wiki, I've set up Template:Welcome for new logged in users and Template:Welcomeanon for new users. To use either of those just enter , I also set-up a template for user pages which is located at Template:Cont, this makes it much easier to find new users in the . Second: monaco menus, these are always good to have some of your best content on, people click these a lot. The last thing is the on the wiki. I removed a few of them, but not being a One Piece expert, I'm sure you guys can find them a home. :) I also noticed you guys need a favicon, if you'd like me to make you one, let me know. If you have any questions for me feel free to put them here or on my talk page. Thanks! -- Phillip (talk) 17:59, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey again!, I noticed you did some welcomes, that's great! -- remember to get all of the ones on the though, it's really easy and manageable if done regularly. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Phillip (talk) 16:28, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Would it bepossble or any way a good idea to have a bot to do the trick? Or is that a really bad idea? --One-Winged Hawk 16:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'd wouldn't recommend the bot, it kind of defeats a collaborative project for the wiki. -- Phillip (talk) 16:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Ahem! Image:Ace-By AmirRais3004 Shir0hige.jpg I don't know whats worst about this one. MF, who else on here who is a regulaur has the power to delete pages? You seem to be the only one these days. --One-Winged Hawk 22:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Trolls We have warnings for flameers, spammers, vandal... Where are the anti-trolls rules? I can't find them. Do we have them? I suppose they fall under those previous categories. :-O --One-Winged Hawk 23:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Dragon's Strength listen yes dragon does b/c he was able to hold smoker's weapon from him killing luffyunsigned statement by Paw Paw or Something Else? I was thinking that FUNimation would use the more literal translation, Niyku Niyku no Mi would translate to Paw Paw Fruit, right, correct me if I'm wrong.